Le son des cloches
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Animeverse, spoilers. Notre vie peut elle défiler devant nos yeux en entendant simplement un son ? Si son il y a... ?


_Bon, en attendant de me faire complètement bouffer par les moustiques ici en Sicile, avec Flamby 2 (alias Eo, je me donne le privilège d'etre Flamby tout court car je suis la plus conne des deux 8D) nous nous donnons des thèmes pour écrire sur Death Note. J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de tenir toute une OS sans insérer de couple dedans. M'enfin, je crois m'en être sortie._

_Le premier thème que m'a donné Flamby Eo est celui-ci, "Que rappelle le son des cloches à L ?"_

_Je rappelle qu'il y a des spoilers sur les noms et l'épisode 25._

_**Disclaimer :**__ DN ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)  
_

* * *

**DONG. DONG.**  
« … Un baptême ? »

Il était nourrisson lorsqu'il le fit. L'avait-il vraiment fait, d'ailleurs ? Le seul lien qu'il avait avec cette cérémonie, la seule chose qui pouvait lui prouver qu'il avait été baptisé était une petite chaîne de baptême, ornée de la Vierge Marie et de son enfant. Petit, il ne cessait de la regarder. Curiosité ? Fascination ? Un peu des deux, sûrement. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi servait un tel bijou, néanmoins, ce pendentif lui permit de se rendre compte d'une chose.

Du mensonge.

« Tu vas oublier ce prénom et surtout ce nom ; Lawliet. A présent, par nécessité, tu seras L, tout simplement. »

Pourquoi ? Ne lui avait-on pas appris la foi, ne lui avait-on pas appris à protéger ce collier où était gravé le nom « que Dieu lui avait accordé en toute bonté » ? Alors pourquoi devait-il se cacher derrière une lettre, derrière le douzième concurrent du A, derrière un son si féminin ?  
Plus tard, il se rendit compte que s'il avait su ce qu'était un athée à ce moment là, il aurait renié sa religion plus tôt. Pas parce qu'elle était mauvaise, mais parce que ses pratiquants se permettaient le mensonge. Bien que cela était et est vrai pour toute autre religion.

« Tu ne mentiras point… »

Le seul lien qu'il avait avec cette cérémonie, la seule chose qui pouvait lui prouver qu'il avait été baptisé gisait maintenant six pieds sous terre, car en l'enterrant, une partie de lui-même mourut, un nom fut oublié, un foi fut cassée. Une chose lui resta pourtant. On ne lui avait pas demandé de l'oublier, elle. Cette date.

« 31 – 10 – 79 ».

* * *

**DONG. DONG.**  
« … Une communion ? »

« Aujourd'hui, L, tu vas pousser une porte. Tu vas pouvoir recevoir le corps du Christ à la messe. »

Par une belle journée de mai, journée typiquement printanière, les pétales se rassemblèrent autour de la grande église de Winchester, comme pour célébrer eux aussi les communions du jour.

Pousser la porte de l'église, y entrer sagement avec les autres pensionnaires de la Wammy's house ; C'était tout ce qu'il devait faire. Enfin, le temps que l'on baptise le petit nouveau qui, d'après les adultes de l'orphelinat, avait pris la vie de sa douce mère pour pouvoir commencer à faire la sienne.

Mihael Keehl.

Un an. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux aussi clairs que le ciel, vraiment, un beau bébé. Oh, pauvre petit. Lui aussi allait perdre son nom pour une lettre.  
L avait onze ans et s'en souvenait parfaitement. Les pleurs, les sourires. Les pleurs. Surtout les pleurs. Mihael allait être un enfant tourmenté. Il le ressentit lorsqu'il croisa son regard, ses petits yeux bleus. Le même qu'il pouvait lire dans ses propres yeux. Lui aussi sera tourmenté.

La première chose qu'il se dit en prenant l'hostie ne fut pas « Ca y est, j'ai passé cette porte » mais « Ca a un gout de papier. C'est collant. » Il n'eut aucune pensée religieuse. Il se sentait trahi par la religion catholique depuis bien longtemps.

« Ouais, il n'a pas été super.  
- Bon Dieu, L ! Tu n'as même pas dit amen.  
- Je te pensais plus enthousiaste. »

Ils pouvaient parler. Eux avaient encore leurs noms. Eux pouvaient encore se vanter d'avoir deux noms à présenter. Pas une lettre, aussi nécessaire soit-elle.

« Allons, calmez-vous. Petit Lawliet, tu as fait de ton mieux, c'est bien. »

Il n'oubliera jamais le sourire bienveillant de son « père » à ce moment là. De celui qui l'avait recueilli, de celui à qui il devait tout, de celui qui avait osé le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il était sali par la Rue. De celui qui continuait à l'appeler « petit Lawliet » sans l'approbation des autres. Au moins, sa communion lui permit de recevoir une nouvelle fois ce sourire paternel.

Watari…

* * *

**DONG. DONG.**  
« … Un mariage ? »

L n'avait jamais pensé au mariage. Ni à tomber vraiment amoureux, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas pour lui. L était L, le plus grand détective du monde et l'idée qu'une personne aussi mystérieuse ait une femme lui avait toujours semblée… incohérente.

« L, sers-moi de garçon d'honneur. »

Il posa son index droit sur sa lèvre inférieure, leva les yeux au ciel et pris un air pensif. L, dix-sept ans.

« Ca te fera changer d'air! Tu es toujours au milieu de ta bouffe. Aller, accepte. »

Mihael était caché derrière le grand rideau beige de la pièce.

« Nate, je veux être garçon d'honneur… »

Il en pleurait. Trois semaines que la grande Evody, l'une des éducatrices de l'orphelinat, cherchait quelqu'un pour son mariage. Mihael avait maintenant sept ans; C'était un garçonnet énergique et toujours aussi bel enfant. On en venait même à se demander si ce n'était pas un ange car on ne pouvait distinguer son sexe en le regardant. Cette androgynie l'avait suivi dans sa croissance, faisant de lui le petit chouchou parmi les successeurs de L, malgré son caractère bien trempé.

Enthousiasmé à l'idée de pouvoir servir une cérémonie religieuse, il était impatient d'être choisi, car il était sûr d'être celui qu'il fallait. D'une foi et d'une pratique exemplaire de la religion, il était aussi le seul à afficher fièrement un chapelet autour du cou. Il avait trouvé une espèce de réconfort en Dieu, une échappatoire à son avenir de surdoué tout tracé.  
Malgré sa haine envers le catholicisme, L n'avait jamais essayé de l'en détourner, au contraire.

« Dis, L ?  
- Oui ?  
- Dieu n'oubliera jamais mon nom, hein?  
- … Non. Pour lui, tu es Mihael, pas Mello.  
- Oh! Je l'aime, il est vraiment unique, unique !  
- Oui, si tu le dis.  
- Dieu m'aime aussi ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais je suis pourtant si seul, même avec lui…»

Et comme par intervention divine, un mois plus tard, le petit Nate River est arrivé. Mihael l'a tout de suite pris sous son aile, s'occupant de lui quel que soit le moment. Dieu l'avait écouté. Récompensé. Peut-être.

« … Non, Evody. Je ne veux pas. Tu sais très bien que j'évite les églises, alors, servir une cérémonie… »

Silence.

« Je vois. Tant pis, je verrai qui pourrait être intéressé dans ma famille. »

L jeta un coup d'œil au grand rideau beige. Au petit Mello. A ses yeux, humides. Injustice.

« Pourquoi chercher si loin ? »  
- Pardon ?  
- Et Mello ? »

Evody afficha un sourire moqueur.

« Il est trop jeune, voyons.  
- Est-ce l'âge qui compte ? Mello a tellement envie de jouer ce rôle.  
- Mais… Tu sais… Je ne pense pas que…  
- Il mérite d'être garçon d'honneur. »

Réflexion. Soupir.

« … D'accord. »

Deux secondes. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Mello pour se précipiter dans les bras de L.

« Merci, merci, merci ! »

L lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

« De rien.  
- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, L ! »

Attendrissant… Ce n'était pas un je t'aime de mariage, un je t'aime d'amour passionnel. Ce n'était pas un je t'aime d'enfant adressé à Dieu, un je t'aime de croyant. C'était un je t'aime de petit à grand frère, un je t'aime d'amour fraternel, de reconnaissance. Il ne le méritait pas, d'après lui.

Attiré par les rires de son ange gardien, le petit Nate sortit du rideau. Il avait de grands yeux noirs exprimant le néant et l'intelligence. Des yeux reflétant trop d'intelligence pour un garçonnet de cinq ans, d'ailleurs.  
Effrayant.  
Ce fut le mot pour qualifier le premier regard que s'échangèrent Near et L.

* * *

**DONG. DONG…**  
« Ou bien... »  
**… DONG.**  
« … un enterrement… »

Le sourire bienveillant et la gentillesse de Watari. Les rires et la vitalité de Mello. Le regard et l'intelligence de Near.  
Il sut. Ces cloches étaient celles d'un enterrement.

Son enterrement.

« Ryuzaki ? »

Silence.

« Qu'y a-t'il ? »

Silence.

« Rien. Je voulais juste revoir le sourire de celui qui m'a donné un but. Le sourire de mon père, de celui que je considère comme tel. Je vais mourir, alors, merci pour tout. Je vous aime tellement, Watari. » s'était-il dit, sans oser lui dire.

Il se retourna. Kira n'allait pas attendre que L finisse ses adieux pour continuer ses méfaits.

« Ryuzaki ? »

Nouveau silence.

« De rien. »

Ce même sourire. Un père qui connait bien son enfant sait lire dans ses yeux, même dénués d'expression pour les autres.

L allait mourir.

Il l'avait senti déjà quelques jours plus tôt, se barricadant derrière son image d'insensible. Il ne confessa rien.  
Ne dit on pas qu'on voit toute notre vie défiler devant nous avant de mourir ?

Baptême, communion, mariage.  
Enterrement.

**Mort.**

« … Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Ryuzaki. Il n'y a pas d'église, ici.  
- … Je sais. Pardonne-moi, Light… »

Oublier que chaque son de cloche est synonyme de larmes.

* * *

_L'histoire de la porte que l'on pousse vient de ma prof de cathé. _

_Il est 23h39, il fait trop chaud et je n'arrete pas de faire diminuer la population de moustiques au fil des minutes. Enjoy !_


End file.
